Chibi Hiei
by FireChibi
Summary: The rating may go up later. A young demon seeks revenge on Hiei, by turning him into a baby. What will Kurama do now that he has to take care of a minature form on his lover.Hiei And Kurama. Complete. Sequal coming soon.
1. Default Chapter

FireChibi: Ok this is my first. Yu yu fic. Pardon the spelling of names and such it was kind of rushed. I naturally have bad grammar is natural bad, I had bad teachers when I was younger I guess. I usually have someone pre- read my fics before I post them, but she has kind of disappeared lately. So here is the fic. It starts out slow but in the next chapter things start to get going. Thanks for reading. Review please, and no flames, I may never write another gravi fic again. ::cry:: People are mean. Always, I hope you enjoy  
Hiei woke stirring lightly under the warm blankets that surrounded him. Barring his head deeply within the pillow, he made a soft sound of disappointment. The early raise of the morning had just begun pouring into the room, and that meant it was way to early be awake. He had never been much of a morning person, and pity the ningen or youkai that dared to wake him before he was ready!  
  
He was finally beginning to drift back into the blackness of dreamless sleep, when he heard the familiar sound of the soft footsteps of his lover coming up the stairs. He growled low in his throat not wanting to get up. He didn't care if it meant that food would be waiting down stairs. He had finally gotten some vacation time away from Mukuro, and from Koenma and he didn't want to have to be bothered with the fact that his Baka Kitsune thought that you should get up at the crack of dawn no matter what!  
Kurama peaked his head in threw the door, and smiled as he saw that small figure curled up in bed, obviously trying to fall back asleep. Shaking his long beautiful red hair (that isn't quite as goofy looking as in the anime.) out of his eyes he approached the bed slowly, and lowered himself down beside his small love. He, and Hiei hadn't had it all that easy over the last couple of years. Despite their love for each other, between Hiei always being away with Mukuro and Kurama being busy with school and other such things, they hadn't had a lot of time to be together. (Unless of course Kurama's evil pager went off, sending running to the hospital he worked as part of his schooling.)  
Now that Kurama had his own place, a small house outside of Kyoto where he went to college (that his step father had helped him require), it was a little easier for them. Though far from perfect. He raised a hand brushing a few loose strands of raven hair from the porcelain eyelids that rested over crimson coloured eyes. Now they both had a year off from work, well at least from the demon fighting aspect of work, they would be able to spend a little time together enjoying each other's company, among other things.  
Hiei shifted under the blankets at the feel of his lover's cool hand against his skin. He nuzzled deeper into the pillows. "Hiei. Koi, its time to wake up, breakfast is ready." He whispered coolly into the smaller boys ear. Hiei shifted beneath the blankets, letting out a soft distressed sound. "Come on my pretty little Hi- Chan. Its time to get up." Kurama bent down running his tongue over the skin under his lover's ear.  
Hiei jerker up, his eyes wide for an instant, before turning a glare on Kurama that could have frozen hell over. The red head smiled as sweetly as he could at his lover. He knew how much Hiei hated being woken up, but it was getting close to 9:00 and he had let him sleep long enough. "Forgive me itooshi, but breakfast is ready and I am not going to keep it warm for you all day." Hiei stared into Kurama's deep green eyes, for a moment before, shoving him aside and heading into the bathroom. Kurama lowered his green eyes, shaking his head.  
Any other time he would have gone in and joined Hiei. On days like this when the smaller man needed prodding to get out of bed before noon, it was not such a good idea to get too close.  
Twenty minutes later Kurama was sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea, when Hiei came down stairs, his hair still slightly damp. "Took you long enough koi."  
"Hn." Came the stoic reply as his red eyes settled on the stack of pancakes sitting at the centre of the table. He reached across the table bringing the huge stack of at least ten pancakes towards him, covering them in syrup; he dug in inhaling the food before him. Kurama smiled watching him eat.  
"We should do something today Hiei. It's Saturday and I don't have school or anything, and neither of us should be called away." Crimson eyes lifted, annoyed at being pulled away from his sugary food before him. Kurama waited in silence for a few moments when he realised he wasn't going to get an answer.  
"We could go for a walk in the park, or something if you would like. Or we could go and get ice cream." Hiei looked up bleary eyed, but with a keen interest at the mention of his beloved sweet snow. Kurama smiled as sweetly as he could when Hiei's expression turned from one of anxious joy to suspicion.  
"What's that catch Fox?" he glared daggers at his red haired lover.  
"There is no catch." The red head replied innocently, batting his eyelashes, causing his green eyes to flicker on and off like Christmas lights.  
A soft beep shattered the peace of the room. Green eyes lost the light they had gained only a second ago. He reached across the table to pick up the small black pager, trying to ignore the look that Hiei was giving him. The red head sighed, looking towards his lover. "I'm sorry love, but I have to go. I don't really have choice you know."  
Red eyes glared at the little square box that his lover held. He growled deep in his throat. Kurama smiled, and reached over to ruffle the crumpled spikes that lay on top of his loves head. "Thanks a lot Hiei, I'll try and make it back as quick as I can." The redhead dashed out the door like fire. 


	2. Chibi

FireChibi: Okay, chapter two is up. Forgive me for any names I spelled wrong. I think I got most of them fixed. I naturally have bad grammar, I had bad teachers when I was younger I guess. I usually have someone pre- read my fics before I post them, but she has kind of disappeared lately. Things start to get moving a little in this chapter. Thanks for reading. Review please, and no flames, I've gotten a couple really awful ones on other stories.  
  
The wind whistled threw the trees, moving black tendrils of soft hair as they swung in mid air. Red eyes examined the ground beneath it, the hard concrete that seemed to cover the ningenkai. Small cars raced across the ground. Darting back and forth in a seemingly random pattern.  
Hiei hung from the banister of the balcony he and Kurama shared. He was bored, he needed something to do, but Yukina was off somewhere with the Baka, and Kurama was at the hospital saving other peoples lives. He snorted at the thought of the once infamous thief Youko Kurama saving lives instead of taking them. "What am I thinking? He is not Youko any more. He's Shuichi."  
"You say that like you resent him for it." The voice was like a whisper on the wind. The small korime jumped, turning a full back flip he landed on the floor of the balcony. A red glare turned on the intruder. The young girl stood before him, her long dark hair and purple eyes watched him with a seductive gleam.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here." Hiei yelled his deep voice ringing threw the previous silence. The girl merely smiled at him, two long fangs grew from her mouth and came to lie over her lower lip.  
"Oh I am just a friend." She laughed quietly. She began to chant in a sing songy tone. "Cast out you were, and sent into a hell. I shall send you back to that hell. The hell of childhood that waits you, Hiei. For the murder of my family. Your sentence is death! But first you will suffer!" She called razing her hands about her head and pointing her fingers to the sky. Deep black clouds covered the sky; heavy drops began to pour down upon them. Hiei looked down at the red stains that now covered his pale hands. It was blood. The sky was raining blood. A thick Crimson mist surrounded him; he choked, finding himself unable to breath.  
Small hands reached down to pick up the small bundle that lay on the ground. Purple eyes gazed, at the small child with soft spiky black hair that lay sleeping in her arms. "This Hiei is your punishment for killing the ones I love."  
  
Green eyes gazed longingly at the elevator. He wished it would hurry up; it had been a long day. There had been a drug shooting down town and several young children had been brought in, that had been caught in the crossfire. He had spent all day giving children from the ages of 2-10 chest tubes and pulling out bullets. Finally the doors came open and he stepped inside, pushing the button for the 28th floor.  
Walking down the hall, he paused suddenly when he saw something lying in front of his door. He stepped forward cautiously, expecting it to be some kind of trap, but there was nothing. It appeared to be simply a bundled up blanket. He knelt slowly gathering it into his arms, when a startled cry emanated from within the blanket. Kurama started, green eyes growing wide, he unwrapped the blanket, to reveal a small baby. Its deep Crimson red eyes looked up at him curiously. A note toppled out, from the folds of the soft fabric. Kurama opened it slowly and read.  
  
Kurama  
  
The one you love, trapped in the past, but make heist for it will not last. Death is his fate, in three days. For when the third day's sun is spent, forever will he remain, a child no longer. You will bury your love, six feet under.  
  
Kurama stared at the letter for an instant, then looked back at the baby that lay in his arms. "It can't be, this can't be Hiei. It just isn't possible?" Small red eyes were watching him, head slightly tipped to one side. The red head sighed heavily to himself and walked into the house. Setting his things down on the counter in the kitchen he walked threw the house slowly, preying to find his lover.  
Finally resting heavily on the couch, Kurama looked back at the baby he was still carrying. "It can't be, it just can't be possible." A little hand reached out grabbing hold of a lock of his hair, and pulled. Kurama cried out, as a sharp pain shot threw his skull. He glared down at the baby, who was giggling happily.  
Kurama sighed again." I guess, I better call the others and take you to Koenma." The baby paused in its laughter and looked up at him. His red eyes grew dark, and began to water. The small child let out a wale that could have silenced the tortured prisoners of hell. Kurama jumped, not quite knowing what to do. He rocked the baby gently, but it just wouldn't stop screaming. He rolled his eyes, "I bet your hungry." He walked over to the counter and pulled out bottle, that Keiko had left over about a week ago. (She and Yuske had, had their first child a couple months ago.) He filled the bottle with milk, sweetened it with sugar and gave it to the screeching child.  
The second the bottle touched the babies lips; he latched onto it and began to drink it, like he hadn't eaten in a month. The red head smiled softly down at the baby as it drank. He had been thinking about adopting a baby for while, but was having trouble bringing the concept up to Hiei, because the baby would be ningen.  
The child finished off the bottle, and Kurama burped. Yawning tiredly, the baby curled up in his arms. The red head smiled softly at the baby, carrying him into the living room he laid him on the couch. Red eyes darted up, to look at him again. They seemed to glare at him somewhat viciously. Kurama laughed. "Okay, so maybe you are Hiei." He draped a blanket over the child and placed a pillow beside him so that he wouldn't role off the couch. 


	3. Death Plant

FireChibi: Okay, chapter three is up. Forgive me for any names I spelled wrong. I think I got most of them fixed. I naturally have bad grammar, I had bad teachers when I was younger I guess. I usually have someone pre- read my fics before I post them, but she has kind of disappeared lately. I had a heard time writing this chapter. I really wanted to make fun of Kuwabara, but I'm not the best humour writer.  
  
Kuwabara, and Yusuke walked into Koenma's office early the next morning. Botan had appeared at 5:30 that morning to say that Kurama demanded their presence at Koenma's and that is was an emergency. "It better be a damned emergency or I'm gonna kill the bastard." Yusuke grumbled, not even close to happy about the fact that he was up before the sun. Kuwabara on the other hand wasn't even coherent as he walked beside his partner, and best friend.  
They pushed open the door to Koenma's office and stopped dead, when they saw Kurama holding a baby in his arms. Yusuke fell forward as the orange haired idiot behind him, walked into him. Kurama turned to look at the boys that had entered the room. He looked tired; there where beep purple bags forming under his eyes. "Yo Kurama, where did the baby come from? What's the big emergency?  
Koenma cleared his throat and stood up in his chair. "That baby, Yusuke, is Hiei." Yusuke's brown eyes grew wide he stared at the small child Kurama held.  
"No way, that little thing is Hiei." He stepped forward looking over Kurama's shoulder at the child. Small red eyes looked back at him, a chubby little hand reached up and latched onto a peace of his hear. (He didn't have time to gel it.) "You know what, he's kinda cute like this." Crimson eyes darkened, and narrowed. Yusuke laughed at the baby version of a glare. It was too cute to be scary. "I wander if it's actually normal Hiei in that little body?"  
Kurama shrugged at the question, Kuwabara walked over to inspect the new, even smaller, version of Hiei. "No way, the shrimp got even smaller. How would have thought that was possible." He laughed. Hiei looked at the large, stupid looking orange haired man and giggled. Reaching out small little arms, he tried to grab at him. Stepping back a couple paces Kuwabara shook his head.  
"What's the matter Kuwa, scared of baby?" the black haired teen beside him laughed. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at his friend and took the baby from Kurama. Hiei giggled, and reached for the idiot's hand, he began sucking on his fingers. "Eww...Hiei don't do that, you don't know where that been!" Yusuke yelled, ignoring the glare his friend sent him.  
Hiei seemed to grin, and then bit down as hard as he could. Kuwabara screamed, releasing the child, he practically threw him back at Kurama. "That little brat bit me!" HE yelled. Hiei's small eyes watered and he began to cry.  
"Now look what you did, Kuwabara, you made him cry." The red head scolded rocking the baby in his arms. The little baby pressed his small body against Kurama, a tiny hand clutching the fabric of his shirt. Green eyes looked down at the small form that had once been his lover.  
Twenty minutes later, Hiei had finally stopped screaming, everyone in the room had migraines. Except Kurama, who had put in earplugs, after having to deal with that high pitched wail four times the night before when Hiei was hungry. The group stood staring at the small baby, which was now asleep.  
"So... how do we change him back? Tell us before he starts screaming again." Koenma turned to Yusuke slowly. He sucked on his pacifier a couple times, then sighed.  
"You will have to create the potion to turn him back, and to do that, you will have to find the death plant. It is highly poisonous and if he is given to much he will die. The plant will increase the aging process until he returns to his proper age. Since Hiei seems to be rather attached to Kurama," Yusuke chuckled to himself. Hiei was more then just a little attached to Kurama. "You two will have to go find the plant, and bring it back so that Kurama can create the antidote."  
Kuwabara turned, to Yusuke an uncertain look in his eyes. "We don't know anything about plants, why are you sending us. Send the plant geniuses over there." He pointed to Kurama, who grinned smugly for a moment.  
"All right, I'll go. Here, Kuwabara you take Hiei." He reached out to hand the baby to the big-mouthed orange haired baka. (I don't like Kuwabara very much.)  
"Oh no, No way. Get that little demon away from." He stepped back several steps as Kurama came towards him. The second Hiei was placed in the other mans arms, he started to screech again. He reached up grabbing a handful of orange hair, he pulled. Kuwabara screamed, again, trying to pull his hair out of the baby's tiny grip. Kurama, and Yusuke cackled madly as the watched their friend dance wildly around the room trying to get the baby off of him. Hiei, who had stopped cry, was laughing along with the others of the room.  
Kurama stepped forward, gently taking the baby away from Kuwabara, before he tried to drop him again. When red eyes met green ones, Hiei let got of the loud oaf that had been amusing him the last couple of minutes. Kurama smiled down at hid chibi- lover and ruffled his hair. Hiei reached for his hand, and held it between his two small ones. "If you two come to the apartment, I have a picture and a book on the Death plant that you can take with you." He turned wandering out of the office. The three remaining exchanged puzzled looks, then Yusuke, and Kuwabara followed the red head back to his house. 


	4. Chibi Trouble

FireChibi: OMG, I don't believe it chapter 4. Again horrid grammar. If you don't like it don't read it. Its not like I am forcing you to. I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you guys like it.  
  
The group trudged threw the front door, Kurama still carrying Hiei. It was almost 7:30, Yusuke looked like he wanted to throw himself onto the couch and sleep for the next 2 weeks. The second he set his butt on the couch, Kurama handed him the sleeping Hiei. "I'll go get the book you guys need, I think its up in the attic." He turned leaving the room, which also entitled leaving Yusuke, and Kuwabar alone with baby Hiei.  
Yusuke turned his chocolate coloured eyes down at the baby. Turning his head, he eyed Kuwabara who was sitting on the other end of the couch, as far away from the child as he could get. "Oh come on Kuwa, its just a baby. Here take him for a second."  
"No way! Get that thing away from me!" He yelled jumping up from his place on the couch and darting to the other end of the room. Yusuke laughed at his friend, wildly.  
"Alright, Alright, how about this, we'll set him on the floor. I mean he's just a baby how far can he go. I'm starving and in need of food." He set the baby on the floor and he, and Kuwa walked into the kitchen.  
Kurama searched around the dusty attic for the box that held the book on the Death plant. It was an ancient huge thing; he didn't have a clue how he could have lost it. Finally he found the trunk, buried under boxes of old clothes. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the last 2 days, and began movie boxes.  
Kneeling down, he lifted the lid of the trunk, pulling the huge book out. He was surprised at the trouble that he had lifting it. It had been so long since he had last looked at it that he had forgotten how heavy it was. (Any of you that no HP, the book Hermione has when she figures out who Nicholas Flamel is. That's the size of this book)  
Turning his head, he heard a loud crash from down stairs. Shaking his head, and lowering his beautiful green eyes. 'I wander what kind of trouble they are in now?' He thought standing, lugging the book back down stairs.  
Hiei had managed to pull himself up, so that he was standing, while his small hands clutched onto the coffee table. He grinned somewhat evilly, as he reached for the crystal vase that held over a dozen roses, which sat at the centre of the table. He stopped when his little arm wouldn't quite reach. Drawing his hand back close to himself, he pouted for a minute, before the devilish little grin returned. He grabbed hold of the doily under the flowers. The vase tipped over, spilling water and roses everywhere. The vase shattered as it bounced against the wooden table. Hiei allowed himself to fall backwards, and he began to scream.  
Kurama came down the stairs, and threw the hall almost at run. He looked into the living room to see the mess that had been made. Yusuke, and Kuwabara came in from the kitchen. "I thought I left you two too watch him!" Kurama yelled walking forward he pulled Hiei into his arms. "You can't leave him alone. He isn't a human child; demon children grow, and develop faster. He only looks newborn, because he was short to begin with!" The baby that had been whimpering against the red heads chest, pulled away and glared at him. Kurama didn't seem to notice, he was to busy yelling at the bakas that he called teammates.  
Yusuke looked up after a few minutes of lecturing. He could feel two eyes watching him very closely. Two red eyes, to be exact. Hiei was watching him from where he rested in Kurama's arms, watching him, and Kuwabara get yelled at. He seemed slightly more interested in the orange haired one that he despised, and trusted all at the same time. He smirked when he saw Yusuke's eyes on him. The black haired teen smiled back at the baby, knowing full well what Hiei was up to, and that just because he was in a babies body, didn't mean his brain had reverted to the same state.  
Finally done yelling, Kurama picked up the book from where it lay on the floor and handed it to the boys. "Here, This is the book. It tells you everything that you will need to know to find, and capture the plant. They are usually found in wet places that receive plenty of sunlight. Know go, you don't have a lot time. Be back be back before dawn tomorrow, or we won't have a fifth member of the team, anymore."  
Yusuke, and Kuwabara shared puzzled looks. "You want us to lug that huge thing threw Makai, are you insane!?" Yusuke yelled, eyes growing wide.  
  
Kurama just smiled, and took Hiei into the kitchen to make him a bottle. "You guys better get going." The two friends exchanged looks again, before grabbing the book and heading out the front door. "I'm telling you man, that baby is out to get me." Kuwabara griped as the stepped into the elevator. 


	5. Death Plant

FireChibi: Chapter 5 at last. I'm sorry that its so short, but I'm having trouble on what I should do next. So if any of you guys have an idea, email me with it. Again horrid grammar. If you don't like it don't read it. Its not like I am forcing you to. This chapter was hard to do, so I hope you like it  
  
Kurama was sitting on the floor watching the little baby play, Hiei was laying on his stomach beating up on a pink teddy bear that he had found under the couch. Kurama had no clue where it had come from, but allowed the black haired child to play with it. Hiei Lifted the pink bear and hurled it a crossed the room. It smashed into a large blue vase sitting in the corner that the red heads mother had given him. The vase teetered dangerously, then fell over, smashing on the ground.  
"Oh no, Hiei look at what you have done!" Kurama yelled his green eyes growing dark as he glared at the baby. Hiei's small eyes began to water, but Kurama paid little attention. That was the third thing Hiei had broken that day. "I am starting to think that you are doing this on purpose." He growled deep in his throat. Hiei began to cry. Kurama rolled his eyes and began picking up the peaces of the vase. He was somewhat happy though; it had been a rather ugly thing.  
A few minutes later he returned the bear to the baby, with a threat that if he threw it again, the bear would disappear and Hiei would get a bath and go to bed. Key word being bath.  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of Makai, Yusuke and Kuwabara were up to there knees in muck trying to find the Death plant. They weren't getting very far, very fast. "This is gross Urimeshy, (no clue how to spell) it just figures we would have to walk knee deep threw this muck, for that little shrimp. Kuwabara growled.  
"You know what, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were in love with that little shrimp. He's all you seem to beadle to talk about, besides Yukina." Yusuke laughed pushing aside a branch.  
"Ewww...gross, I'm not like that you pervert!" The orange haired idiot yelled back. Yusuke laughed again, and almost fell face first into the gewy water they were walking threw.  
Kuwabara stopped, almost running into Yusuke. "What's the deal?" He looked over Yusuke's shoulder, there stood a tall red plant with black leaves and blossoms. It was the death plant.  
The two friends stood watching the plant for a long time, knowing that those black leaves also held teeth. They also new that they had to find someway to catch the plant, and keep it alive, without giving themselves killed. "So what do we do?" Kuwa said looking to his friend.  
"The book said that the only way to catch is to trap it, but it doesn't say how to trap it." Yusuke sighed. "I wander how Kurama is doing with the munchkin?" 


	6. bathtime fun

FireChibi: Chapter 6 and most likely only 2 more chapter...this is another short one, but the next one will be longer. So read and enjoy...Please R&R and no flames.  
  
Going slowly up the stairs, Kurama walked into the bathroom. Hiei turned, as the door opened, turning to see the bathtub full of water. His eyes grew wide with horror. He looked back at the fox, a frown set on his small face. "Oh yes Hiei, bath time. Call it payback for the three vases, and two plants that you killed today." Hiei glared up into green eyes and pulled sharply at the lock of red hair that he still held in his hand. Kurama yelped at the sharp pain that moved threw his head. Hiei giggled.  
Pulling off his clothes Kurama plopped the baby into the bath. Hiei shivered in the water and looked up at his torturer. After a few minutes the young child was playing and splashing in the water, and laughing happily. The half human fox spirit, found himself just as wet as the baby.  
  
Yusuke, and Kuwabara were standing behind a tree, their makeshift trap set. Dark brown eyes sparkled as Yusuke pulled out a knife and cut Kuwabara's hand open. "Yo Urimeshi, (sp) what the hell do you think you are doing!?" The orange haired teen screamed at the top of his lungs. Receiving a quick stomp on the foot from his teammate he quieted.  
"You Baka, blood with attacked it, and if you don't shut up it will come over here and eat us, before we have a change to catch it, then Hiei will die." Yusuke yelled in a hushed whisper. Glaring at his friend. "Now get over there, and start acting like you're hurt so that thing, these weird demons have the nerve to call a plant will get over here." He pushed his idiotic friend out from behind the tree.  
Stumbling forward, Kuwabara stood beneath the cage that the two had created. They needed to capture the plant cut it open while it was still alive, without getting bitten, or torn apart, and gather the thick syrupy liquid that would come out so that Kurama could make the potion that would turn Hiei back to normal. Then he could go back to being a vindictive adult, rather then a vindictive baby.  
The plant shifted to face the human as he came into the clearing, cursing in some unknown language. The smell of blood filled its senses, it began to move towards the now quaking human. Kuwabara took a step back as the plant came towards him, razor sharp fangs bared and hungry for the taste of fresh blood. 


	7. Hiei and Baby

FireChibi:Lat chapter. And considering doing a sequel but I am not sure. . So read Please R&R and tell me what you guys thing. NO flames please. thx  
  
Late that night Kurama woke to an all to familiar high-pitched wail. Rolling over he picked up the small baby that was lying beside him. Groggily he trudged into the kitchen to get a bottle for the hungry child. Snapping on the kitchen light, grabbing a bottle from the fridge he tried to give it to the screaming baby. The small child pushed it away with a tiny hand. Kurama sighed heavily and tried again, once again the bottle was rejected.  
"What's the matter little one?" Kurama looked down at the baby, his cheeks were slightly flushed sweat had begun to gather on his small brow. Green eyes filled with concern and he reached down to feel the baby's forehead. A small gasp escaped his lips when he felt the intense heat that was coming from the baby.  
Walking into the living room, he sat on the couch and tried for the third time to get the baby to eat, but failed. He rocked the Hiei gently in his arms trying to calm the his cries. "Sh...Hiei, its alright." Kurama cooed and began to hum softly to the child. His soft voice filled the room as he began to sing.  
  
Go to sleep child of mine  
  
Sweet angel sleep  
Within the ocean's tides  
Dream sweet dreams  
My little angel  
Your safe within my arms.  
  
Kurama smiled when he felt the child relax in his arms. 'Great this must be the beginnings of the curse starting to take over. I hope the others hurry, or we really won't have a fifth member of our team. Please hold on Hiei, please hold on. I can't you lose most of all to some stupid demon. Just hold on Hiei, Koi, just hold on.' Kurama moved from the chair to the couch. He laid down, the baby lying on its stomach across his chest. Shifting onto one side, holding the child close to him. Closing his eyes the fox spirit slept.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara raced threw Makai; a small vile was clenched in Yusuke hand containing the blood of the death plant. Both boys where covered in mud and grime, and smelled like they had been rolling around in sewage, but that didn't matter. They had to get back to Ningenkai and fast.  
Kuwabara hissed in pain as a tree branch scraped against one of the many bight marks he had received from the Death Plant. He preyed that the plants bites weren't poisonous or something like that. If it was, then he hoped Kurama had the cure for the poison.  
He stopped suddenly when an arrow zipped past his head, looking to one side he saw the offending wooden arrow stuck in a near by tree. He cried out in shock. Yusuke turned to look at his friend. Suddenly the two found themselves surrounded by at least 20 low class demons. It wouldn't be hard to get rid of them all, but it would be time consuming. Time was the one thing they didn't have enough of.  
"Kuwabara, take the vile and get it to Kurama. I'll take care of these idiots!" Kuwabara nodded taking the vile from his friend he ran threw the forest as fast as he could trying to ignore the sounds of the battle behind him. He couldn't believe he was leaving his best friend behind in order to save the life of to bit little demon that he didn't really even like.  
  
Kurama woke up that morning before the sun had even begun to think about rising. He couldn't help it. He could feel the heat coming off the small baby in his arms; small beads of sweat had begun to trail down the young demons cheeks. 'Poor little thing.'  
The red head walked into the kitchen taking out some ice he rapped in a small cloth. Placing it on the baby's forehead, trying his best to bring down the child's fever down. As he continued to look in the freezer he saw a pint of forgotten vanilla ice cream. Smiling he pulled out the container. "Well Hiei, if you have to be sick I think I can at least do something to make you slightly less miserable." He carried the baby back into the living room and sat on the couch. Scooping some of the half frozen desert onto his finger he fed it to the small child. Hiei sucked on his finger eagerly. Kurama laughed slightly, well at least he had gotten him to eat something.  
After a few finger full of the soft liquid Hiei gave into sleep snuggling into Kurama's arms he dozed off. Leaning back he closed his eyes tightly. "Please hurry you guys, please." He begged to now lighting night sky.  
  
The light of evening sun had just begun to set behind the horizon, Kuwabara ran down the street towards the house in which there two friends lived the small vile still held within his hand. Finally coming onto the block in which they lived he heaved in a breath as he came to the front door and knocked fervently. He received no answer. Pulling open the door he went inside.  
Kurama was sitting on the couch; he had dozed off holding Hiei in his arms. "Hey Kurama, wake up. I've got the blood of the Death plant for the kid." He shook his friends gently. Kurama jumped, coming to stand before his friend. He smiled for the first time in three day.  
Grabbing the vile from Kuwabara he ran into the kitchen, pouring the content of the container into a bottle, he aided some herbs and water to the green blood of the plant. "Why are you doing that?" The orange haired teen asked as he watched the half human fox spirit.  
"The blood is to bitter on its own he will never drink it plane." Balancing the baby in his arms as he did all of this. He shifted Hiei in his arms feeding the baby the bottle. Casting an anxious look out the window, he saw the light that had steadily begun to disappear from the afternoon sky. "Come on baby drink up." At first Hiei refused the bottle, but Kurama persisted the baby glared at him weekly for a second before receiving the bottle and drinking it greedily.  
Kurama sat the couch holding the child in his arms. Hiei hiccupped once, the red head looked down at the small baby that had begun fuss and cry. A bright light filled the room, causing the two teens to have to close their eyes. Suddenly everything went black. Kurama opened his eyes and looked down at the baby in his arms. The baby was no longer a baby. Kurama was holding a half a sleep though full grown Hiei.  
"Hiei!" Tired red eyes looked up at the red head slowly, He smiled wearily.  
"HAHAHAHA!" The wicked laughter filled the room. Kurama stood still holding his smaller lover in his arms. He looked around the room franticly but unable to see anything. "Oh don't worry, my little Youko. I am actually quite surprised that you where able to cure him, but I do have one more little trick up my sleeve. If I cannot see him die, then I will see him suffer. For the baby he was now lives inside of him. I hope you two will make good loving parents." The soft feminine, yet cruel voice laughed again. Then the presence vanished completely. Kurama looked down at the man in his arms, then out at the darkness. 


End file.
